


Boomerang

by BlakRabbit



Series: The Young and the Reckless: The Tumultuous Life of Frederick Arthur and Ash Lynx [1]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 01:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20957840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlakRabbit/pseuds/BlakRabbit
Summary: Ash's first time running away from Dino





	Boomerang

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caramel_Roze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caramel_Roze/gifts).

“C’mon, Ash, let’s go see the guys.”

“Alright, Skip.”

“Do you shoot pool as good as you – Ash?”

“Skip, who’s that across the street?”

“Bad news, that’s what. You don’t wanna mess with Arthur.”

“Arthur, huh?”

“Yeah, he’s a crazy fuck. Keep clear of that guy.”

###  _ **Boomerang** _

Tonight seemed like just an ordinary night on the Lower East Side of Manhattan, but tonight Ash had returned from New Jersey running away from Old man Dino for the first time since he got snatched up by Marvin and his boys. Skip was shocked to see Ash again given that kids who get snatched are rarely seen again; to celebrate Skip thought it would be a good idea to head to the bar and have him reunite with the crew. As Ash and Skip was walking down the block someone caught Ash’s eye from across the street. Another blonde, looked slightly older than him with blue eyes was smoking a cigarette having a conversation with a group of guys. They both lock eyes with each other for a moment, then Ash continues to walk to the bar with Skip not looking back.

Ash felt right at home getting back together with his boys; they had a good time catching up, shooting pool, and drinking a bit. After a while most of the boys went their separate ways. Skip was going to head out with Alex since Ash didn’t want to leave yet so they said their goodbyes, and in comes Arthur ready to make the night more interesting. Ash locks eyes with Arthur yet again, but this time unable to take his eyes off of him. He knew not only was this a perfect opportunity to measure him up, but also he needed a place to sleep. Skip sees the look in Ash’s eye and warns him as he whispers, “Remember, stay away from that crazy fuck, you hear me?” Skip and Alex head out the door locking eyes with Arthur and Wookie signaling to not start shit with Ash while they’re gone. Arthur didn’t care; fighting wasn’t priority tonight. When Skip and Alex leave Ash gets up to go to the bathroom never dropping eye contact with Arthur.

“Hey, Wookie, Imma go take a leak.” Arthur couldn’t help himself as he walks towards the bathroom wondering where this night is going to take him. Arthur opens the door and sees the petite blonde looking at himself in the mirror. Ash looks in the mirror to see Arthur standing behind him looking at his body in a flirtatious manner.

“Lock the door”, Ash says in a soft, inviting tone. Arthur does as he’s told and they both simply stand there eyeing each other; who will break the ice the first?

“So…You’re Arthur.”

Arthur chuckles, “I see my name gets around; you’re not afraid of me?”

“Why?” Ash sits himself up on the bathroom sink crossing his legs, “Should I be?”

“Everyone else is.”

“Hmm…I’m not everyone else.” Ash is looking even more enticing swinging his leg back and forth and combing his hair back with fingers. Arthur walks towards him only to be stopped with Ash’s foot; He could smell the freshly worn Converses which appeals to his primal instincts so much that he closes his eyes for a few seconds to enjoy the scent. Arthur comes back to his senses…

“So ‘Not everyone else’, you gotta name?”

Ash giggles at Arthur’s humor, “It’s Ash.”

“Ash…Is that short for somethin’?”

“Yeah, it’s short for Ash,” He uncrosses and spreads his legs, and Arthur gets even closer as they almost touch noses.

“Ok, Ash, tell me…What’s a young kitten like yourself doing in a locked bathroom with one of the ‘Bowery Boys’, huh?”

Ash says with a quiet and low voice, “I just wanted to see you up close…” he puts his fingers in Arthur’s belt loop, “…and personal.”

Now Arthur is trying his best to keep his wits about him; the way Ash smelled, looked, and felt was making him want more than just foreplay, “You gotta place to stay for the night?”

“Your place if you’re offerin’.”

“What makes you so sure I’m offerin’?”

Ash pulls on Arthur’s belt loop as he pulls himself closer to him feeling his erection through his denim jeans, “Feels like your body is offerin’ this stray cat a place for the night to me, Sapphire Eyes.” Ash kisses Arthur lightly and the intensity starts to grow between them caressing their tongues, heavy petting, and soft moans. Before they got even friskier Arthur stops to say, “Let’s get outta this dump.”

The night is still young in Lower Manhattan as the NYPD sirens wail attempting to chase Arthur and Ash in a stolen vehicle as it starts drizzling rain. Arthur zig zags through traffic trying to lose the cops; he couldn’t seem to shake them until Ash shows how lethal he is with a gun and shoots the front tires of the lead cop car.

“Ash, you beautiful bastard! C’mere.” Arthur pulls Ash by his shirt collar and they share a passionate kiss as if they were reenacting a scene from a “Bonnie and Clyde” movie.

“Nice driving, Arthur.”

“My driving is shit, but uh, you can call me Frederick.”

“Ok.”

Ash felt the rush of adrenaline course through him; he couldn’t get enough of it. Arthur was becoming an addictive drug to Ash little by little, every kiss, every bullet, every glance. When they were in Bowery turf they settled in a dark alley to cool off their tracks from the cops in the area. Arthur turns the car off, and looks in the rear view mirror to find Ash staring right back at him lifting his shirt enough to show skin. Ash licks his lips at Arthur from the back seat as an invitation to sit with him. Arthur makes no hesitations, and crawls into the back seat with Ash.

\---------

In North Caldwell, New Jersey, Dino Golzine sits by the lit fireplace looking into the fire while drinking a glass of red wine. He hears a knock on his study door and lets Gregory enter.

“Any whereabouts on the boy?”

“None yet, Papa, Marvin had lost him in Little Italy. We will continue the search.”

Dino sat with an unusual confidence as he mulled over his wine thinking about today’s events, “No need. I’m through wasting my resources in finding a pet that will return to me in due time. You may leave, Gregory.”

“Yes, Papa”, Gregory leaves the study and closes the door behind him.

Dino gets up and walks over to the window looking out into his garden, “Oh, Ash, you may feel at home in New York, but like any beast, you can’t help but give into your natural instincts. No matter how hard try to resist me your mind and your body know who it belongs to. You will come back; I have no doubts.”

\--------

The rain started to pick up and the thunder is heard along with various emergency sirens in New York City. Arthur and Ash have built up their arousal enough to not wait any longer. As they kiss Arthur helps Ash take off his shirt. With Ash’s chest exposed Arthur presses his warm tongue against Ash’s nipples making Ash moan, “mmm Freddy…”

All of Arthur’s senses are on tilt indulging in Ash. Once was a curiosity is now a certain reality for him; he wanted more of Ash even after tonight. His primal urges start to take over as he drags his nails on Ash’s back which feels good to Ash given his heavy breathing echoed with his coos of pleasure. The temperature begins to rise in the car as the condensation covers the windows to keep their privacy from any passersby. Arthur takes off his shirt while Ash undoes his belt and unzips his pants; they both look at each other with wild eyes taking in their feral nature. Arthur’s instincts have driven him to madness craving dominance; he takes Ash by the neck as he undoes Ash’s pants in a rough manner that Ash does not like.

Ash’s eyes went from looks of lust to looks of fear as images of Dino flash before his eyes, “Papa, you’re too rough. Stop!”

Arthur hearing the word “Papa” only made his lust for dominance worse as he squeezes Ash’s neck even tighter and hastily pulls Ash’s pants down. Ash feels his body stiffening with panic; with the little adrenaline he had Ash screams, “DINO, STOP!” He manages to knee Arthur in the gut and struggle out of the car to get away. Arthur yells at Ash to come back, but it was no use; he laid there wondering what he had done wrong to get such a reaction.

Ash, shirtless, wet, and cold from the rain, was unable to find another place that was safe to sleep for the night. That night he truly felt his youth was against him in this situation; a young boy couldn’t do very much in the city without someone older to provide for him. His back was against the wall and he was left with only one option. He walked over to a pay phone and sighed in relief for having enough change to make a call. He dialed a number, and leaned his head against the glass hoping they would pick up.

Still sitting by the fireplace, but now petting his pet cat Dino hears his phone ring next to him on the table. He let it ring a bit to see how desperate his little Lynx was. Eventually, he answers, “Sweetheart?”

“Um…Dino?”

“Who?”

Ash starts to get frustrated, but keeps his emotions in check, “Papa…Look…I’m sorry, alright? Just send somebody to come get me, ok?”

“That didn’t sound like much of an apology to me, Ash. How are you going to make it up me?”

“Don’t make me say it.”

Dino says with a sadistic grin on his face, “Say it, Kitten.”

“I’ll do… anything you ask, Papa.”

Dino took a deep breath knowing that he still has a leash on his Lynx, “I’ll have Marvin come pick you up. Where are you?”

Ash gave him his location and hangs up the phone. The cat meows lovingly in Dino’s lap as he is petted with soft hands. Dino smiles as he talks to his cat, “Did you hear that? My wildcat is coming back home where he belongs. You will always come back to me, Ash. There’s no escaping that.”

Ash hung up the phone slamming the receiver over and over again out of anger. He sat at the bottom of the phone booth to keep out of the rain. Out of frustration he kicked the glass cracking it, and started to cry and scream knowing he was just another sound in the white noise of New York City.

**Author's Note:**

> It's someone's special 21st birthday today!  
Here's a little bit o' lust, a little bit o' angst, and little bit o' Freddy just for you @Caramel_Roze  
Happy 21st Birthday!


End file.
